


Not ready yet

by silver2255



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver2255/pseuds/silver2255
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Not ready yet

"You smell so good baby" Hongjoong whispered as he nibbled on my ear. I tried to hold back any moans, I didn't want to turn him on any more than he already was. I looked down and saw the tent at the front of his pants. He already got a boner? Of course he had. A make out session on the bed guaranteed a boner. I felt slightly wet myself.

I had seen his naked cock before, and it was honestly very impressive. The length was average but he was so thick, my pussy throbbed just thinking about it. A large cock like that inside of me, releasing all of that hot liquid inside of me. It made my skin super hot and there was no way I could hide the blushing on my cheeks.

He stared down at me and I felt trapped under him. He was so strong despite his small body, and I could tell he enjoyed it when I touched his toned chest with my delicate hands. "Like what you feel?" he smirked down at me and I quickly averted my eyes. Those eyes of his were so hard to resist, and I had to resist. I wasn't ready to lose my virginity just yet. I had told Hongjoong about it when we started dating and he had accepted it at first, but now 8 months later he seemed almost like a hungry animal. It made me feel kind of honored. Seeing how much he wanted me. That physical reaction between his legs sure looked great. My mouth watered as I imagined taking it inside my mouth. I had never done anything like that before, maybe we could try doing that. That wouldn't count as losing one's virginity...right? It's just having a little fun. Hongjoong began kissing my neck and I could tell how needy he was, needy for my pussy. He knew he wasn't going to get it, since I was basically trying to push him off me. Hongjoong sighed but he didn't say anything. He just got off of me and sat down next me. I sat up and rubbed his back. I was sure he just wanted to go into the bathroom and take care of his problem by himself, but this time I wanted to help him. I was afraid he was going to stop loving me if I didn't.

"Y-Your.." I stuttered. Hongjoong raised an eyebrow and looked at me with longing eyes. I was blushing so hard. I wanted to suck him off, I wish he'd just pin me down and facefuck me, but asking for it made me feel so slutty.

"Dick" I stated and pointed at my mouth. He had to understand by now.

"But you weren't ready" Hongjoong looked confused. God I wanted him right now. Making him feel good. He had been such a good boyfriend, sucking him off was the least I could do.

"I'm ready if it's just my mouth" I breathed and glanced at his bulge, it looked so hard inside his pants. I wanted to touch it.

I saw his smirk appear on his lips as he opened his jeans to release his cock. I gulped as he took it in his hand and rubbed it gently. I could tell he was rushing things in case I was going to chicken out at the last moment.

"Lean down and take the tip inside your mouth" he ordered. He knew he had to give me instructions. I had never seen a naked cock before in my life except for his. The pink tip looked so tasty and he was circumcised too. Did all cocks look this amazing? Or was it just his...

I nodded and leaned down against his cock. Hongjoong let go of it and it slightly moved by itself, it was truly fascinating. I grabbed it and Hongjoong groaned as I did so. That sound he made when I touched it. I wanted to hear more. I began stroking it and peered at his face, he was smirking down at me as I played with his member. I was truly doing something sinful! But he was enjoying it, and that's all I cared about. I looked down at his dick again and licked my lips, he told me to start with the tip. I leaned in and licked the tip with my tongue gently, which made his entire cock throb in my hand. I giggled at the reaction. This was ten times better than licking an ice cream.

"Take the tip into your mouth and suck on it" Hongjoong ordered with anticipative eyes as he grabbed my hair, urging me to do as he said. His small yet strong hands brought out the submissiveness inside of me. The tip of his penis met my lips and I parted them to suck on it. It must be super sensitive since Hongjoong groaned loudly as I sucked carefully. I closed my eyes and focused on doing a good job, I played with my tongue around it and sucked at the same time. Saliva ran down his cock, which made it easier to rub the rest of his shaft.

"Fuck yes babe, that feels so good" he complimented me. It made my heart feel so warm. It must've felt so terrible to masturbate all by himself everday. How could I have turned down this tasty cock for so long? He must've thought I didn't love him and that I didn't want him. I had to make this blowjob amazing to make it up to him.

I wanted to take the rest of his cock inside, not just the tip. But I had never done this before. Fuck it. I'm gonna do it anyway. I began pushing his cock inside and Hongjoong grabbed my hair harder as I did so, it must've surprised him.

"F-Fuck babe, You should've ughhh warned me" Hongjoong yelped as I did my best to push it down my throat. Hongjoong sighed and I felt his legs tremble slightly as I worked the length inside. I felt like I was gonna choke, I planned on retreating but Hongjoong urged me to continue.

"Relax and go slow" he encouraged. I put my lips tightly together and worked the length in and out in a steady rhythm and Hongjoong closed his eyes and smiled in response, I sucked harder and his moans were like music to my ears. I'm giving him so much pleasure.

"So fucking good. Play with my balls too" Hongjoong purred. I moaned a yes and grabbed both balls in my hands as I continued to suck his cock. I massaged them gently, not wanting to accidentally hurt him. His breathing sped up and he grabbed the sheets with both of his hands.

"Fuck...I can't hold back any longer" he moaned and I thought to myself "Then don't? Release it all in my mouth"

I began massaging his balls harder and it pushed him over the edge.

"FUCK!" he yelled and I felt him release his hot sticky semen into my mouth. Hongjoong's semen... it tasted so good. I moaned and swallowed it all, he thrust into my mouth on reflex until he had emptied his balls inside of me. I retreated when he was done and licked my lips. He was sweating and breathing hard, I giggled and touched his cheek.

"Thank you" I purred and Hongjoong just nodded. He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back. He grabbed his flaccid cock and put it back into his pants. I felt sad that it was already over. I could feel how wet I had become. Hongjoong must've known because he pushed me back on the bed and got on top of me. He smirked at me as he put his hand inside of my shorts and panties. I gasped in surprise, what was he doing?

"What are you..."

"It's my turn to pleasure you now. I love you" he declared before kissing me on the lips again. What did he plan on doing? He couldn't fuck me now, he had already came!

He pulled down my shorts and panties and I just let him. I still covered my vagina in embarrassment and turned my head to the side. Hongjoong raised an eyebrow at my shyness. God... he looked so hot on top of me like this. If only he'd remove his shirt. He was hiding those delicious abs. I felt more wetness spilling out and I blushed even harder. Hongjoong had never seen my vagina up close like this before, what would he think of it?

He grabbed my wrists to remove my hands and I closed my eyes. What if I smell bad? I cringed as my pussy was exposed to his curious eyes. I refused to open my eyes, I didn't want to see his reaction.

I was just about to open them as I suddenly felt something touch my clit. I yelped in shock and looked down. He had his tongue against my sensitive spot.

"You're sooo wet baby girl, just from licking my cock" he teased me with a smirk. I just wanted to close my legs and put on my panties again but I felt myself spread them instead. My body was acting on its own now.

"I wonder what kind of reaction I'll get if I do this" he purred as he licked my vaginal opening and worked his tongue all the way up to my clit, he sucked it gently which made a high-pitched moan escape my lips.

"I can't believe I was able to stay away from your pussy for this long. I only did it because I loved you, baby" he admitted as he continued sucking on my small clit.

"M-Me too. I love you so much" I confessed and I felt so lucky to have a boyfriend like Hongjoong. He was headstrong yet tender. I bit my right hand as I watched his tongue do the work. Wetness keps gushing out and Hongjoong touched it with his fingers.

"I see your pussy hole also wants some attention" he smirked and played with the opening. Was he planning on pushing his fingers inside? He couldn't!

"No! Not inside!" I exclaimed at him with uncertain eyes. "I'm not ready for...that yet" I whispered, certain he was going to become disappointed once again.

Instead he kissed my thigh and smiled at me "I respect that, love"

I felt so safe in his presence. The way he didn't force anything on me. It warmed my heart.

"Just keep doing that thing on my clit, it felt so good"

"You got it"

He continued sucking, nibbling and licking it for a few minutes until I finally came. I yelled in pleasure as my legs shook.

I wanted to do this as often as possible until I felt ready to have real sex.


End file.
